Five Days to Watch You Die
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was dead they day they met. Dead, the day he saved her from death, from the same fate as he. Now, he's been given five days to live. Five Days before he returns to Otherworld and leaves her behind. Five days. What could possibly go wrong in five days? What could possibly happen in such a short span of time? What indeed...? NarutoxZangya! Fluff, Love, Angst, Death.


**A/N: Let the slew of updates continue! This'll be a short one, the length of only a few chapters or so. I've been doing some browsing as of late when a fan presented me with the most tintilating challenge. Create a NarutoxDbz crossover with the pairing being NarutoxZangya. Not one to back down from a challenge, I accepted, but on the condition that this story run the length of only five chapters maximum. No tears!**

**Now, let us enjoy good-'ol fashioned fluff and ass kicking!**

_"Thanks...but its not like I appreciate you or anything!_

_~Zangya._

**Alien**

_Bojack, you son of a bitch!_

Zangya thought these words as she felt herself shoved forward. Pushed toward the mighty saiyan warrior whom they had no chance of defeating. At first she thought he merely wanted to buy himself time. Then she felt it felt the spiking of his ki, and realized his intention. Felt energy blast, hot against her back, burning through her jacket, searing her flaming orange hair. The blazing heat, burnishing her teal skin, burning her to ashes even as she impossibly struggled to throw herself aside. She watched blonde haired saiyan lunge toward her, and a scream of terror fled from her lips, chased from its den like a predator in search of prey.

_So this is it._ She thought, choking on her own bitter tears as she felt the life leave her limbs. _This is what I get for loyalty._

She woke to find herself in the arms of a warrior. She started in surprise, her body bucking. Then she saw his face. This was not the boy. Not the son of Goku. This was someone else. Aanother warrior. His eyes blazed red, not green, not that ghastly shade that left her heart lurching in her stomach. Whiskers lined the length of his face, three to each cheek. An eerie red aura blazed around _him_ surrounding his arms and legs enfolding himin a curtain of crimson energy, leaving his body subsumed in scarlet. He wore a simple black and orange gi complete with a white belt, utterly unassuming despite his earlier theatrics. And then there was the matter of the halo hanging over his head.

Despite her intitial irritation, Zangya gawped.

This guy_...he was dead_.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes narrow with concern.

The slow flushing of the alien's face was like a burning forest fire, spreading to every part of her body. Was she alright? He had the nerve to ask that? Of course she wasn't alright! She had a serious savior complex and here he'd swooped in and saved her from certain death! Of course she wasn't alright! The burns on her back were screaming at her and he was holding her in all the wrong places! It was like she was his bride! Her face burned and even darker shade of crimson. _Oh god, stop thinking about that! STOP IT!_ She could feel the burning eyes of the saiyan on them, his wrath momentarily quelled by the strange sight taking place befor him a sight that left Zangya flush with embarassment.

"L-Let go of me!" she thrashed in his arms, writhing in her attempts to escape his clutches. "I don't need your help!" But his grip was like a vice, and the burns on her back soon rendered her resistance utterly useless, and unable. Abruptly, she found her wish granted. He released her, setting her down as though she were made of fine China. She opened her mouth to offer a tart reply to curse him for his kindness but he was already past her, walking toward a certain green-skinned red-haired he ignored her, because the blonde's attention was abruptly elsewhere.

"Oi, asshole." he drawled, his gaze sliding across the battlefield, drifting away from her. "It's rude to attack a lady, ya know?"

Zangya flushed.

Bojack scoffed.

"Were the hell do you weaklings keep coming out from?!" he laughed.

The blond blinked.

"Well, I used to be from Konoha so-

His hand snapped up, aura surging even as a blazing green orb hurtled across at him. Sparks flayed across his skin, leaving his hair standing on end, knocking the attack contemptuously aside. Awed, by the impressive, maginficent display Zangya could only look in utter disbelief as it allowed it to crash harmlessly into ground leagues away. His eyes blazed horrifically in the aftermath of the explosion, sparks shooting harshly across his skin and into the air, piquing with his temper.

"Oi, bastard!" He shouted angrily. "I hadn't finished introducing myself yet! That's taboo! You _never_ attack someone during their introduction! It's a rule, damnit!" Zangya sweatdropped at the act, a esteemed opinion of her savior dropping several notches with each outburst. Was he serious?

"Fine! Who the hell are you?!" Bojack thundered, enraged by the boy's showboating. "And why are you here?!"

"Me?" The dead warrior fingered the halo atop his head. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm nobody, really. Just a stranger who died a long time ago; somebody who's saved up some time on good behavior." He performed a curt bow of appreciation. "Now, Bojack-san, would you kindly come over here so I can kick your ugly green ass into the next century?" He grinned; it was a streak of deadly, gorgeous white, in the dark. "That is, unless you'd rather I led the saiyan over there have his fun?"

"Why you little-?!"

Naruto grinned.

_"Then I'll come to you!"_

Naruto clenched the fingers of his hand into a fist and blurred forward with intent. Zangya yelped in surprise as he materialized beneath Bojack and drove his upturned palm into the alien's jaw, subsuquently shattering it. Bojack grunted in surprise, staggering back at the impact. He didn't get very far. Even as green light blurred warped his fists, the blonde's jaws clicked open; revealing the swell of red light lurking at the very back of his throat even as it surged forward.

Green eyes widened in surprise as a swirl of red shadow sizzled at his chest.

**"_Bijudama."_**

The blast roared forward and tore against Bojack body. The attack had been too close for him to block, much less avoid; he had no choice but to take the strike directly to his chest. He flew back in agony, as the hellish wave ripped at his face and chest, his _transformation _burning away from his flesh. The blast seemed to last for aeons before blowing past him as gravity took over his body spiraling towards the ground limply. He struck the ground with a thud, his limbs trembling slightly as the smoke cleared_, _as he searched for his opponent. He immediately struggled to rise, jabbing the palm of his hand into the ground and forcing himself up from his back. That punk! How dare he do this to him!

"Damn, that didn't kill you?"

Naruto appeared before him with a whisper, immediately slamming a fresh blast through his left shoulder. Bojack growled in rage and pain and frustration as the blow pinned him back against the ruined earth in deadly horrific fashion. Nartuto looked down at him with emotionless eyes, his scarlet orbs completely calm in the face of the tyrant's fury. Zangya could only crawl towards them, as she watched her once proud master leering up helplessly at his tormentor.

"Give up?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"N-Never!"

He shrugged.

"Its your funeral."

Purple blood spurted past Bojack's lips as the blonde's fists collided with his body to devastating effect; shattering his spinal column and savaging solar plexus, subsuquently shattering every bone and driving every breath from his body. He slumped forward bonelessly and in the same insant a hand closed around the ragged mane of red he called hair and gave a mighty, righteous pull. Bojack roared in rage as he found himself hauled upward once more, made impotent by a simple series of blows.

"You damn...kid!" his wheezed, his nose breaking beneath a series of one-handed blows to the face. "You can't do this to me!" He cast a furtive gaze at Zangya, realizing too late his mistake. She didn't fear him now, not after what he'd done to her, what he'd tried to do. In attempting to kill her, he'd alienated himself from the last of his allies. "Damnit, you can't!"

"Cant I?" Naruto replied, holding up a hand. "One of the terms of my release was that I destroy the first villian I find. You'll do nicely." He turned a withering gaze upon him as he pressed a glowing palm to the giant's chest. "Goodbye, Bojack. It wasn't nice knowing you." Bojack flung a desperate glance back at his subourdinate. She would obey him, damnit! She belonged to him! Not this punk! She would do as _he_ commanded! She would obey!

"Z-Zangya!" He pleaded. "Help me! Kill him!"

_"Help you?"_

Scorn twisted her features as she laid her palm, fingers splayed, atop that of the blonde's. The glow intensified as she added her own power to his own, saffron meldling with scarlet, giving birth to a bright orange. The once mighty tyrant could only look on in helpless horror at her sudden betrayal.

"W-What're you doing?!"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She hissed. "For the chance to finally kill you, you narcissistic bastard! Now_...die!"_

"N-No!"

Such were the last words of Bojack.

He didn't even have a chance to scream as a second surge of energy rained down upon him; because his burned vocal cords were already gone. All that emerged as a death rattle as his body turned to ash, and then he was gone the ash blown away on the winds. Zangya staggered backward, relief flooding her every pore, filling her with pride. She'd done it. He was dead. Dead and gone! She turned to thank the enigmatic warrior, and found herself facing his back. Found him facing the son of Goku.

"Son Gohan, was it?" Naruto asked pleasantly. "It's an honor to finally meet you." His grin grew. "Your pops is one helluva fighter."

The ascended saiyan let his own transformation abate, black eyes scrutinizing the pure blood expectantly.

"You knew my father?"

"Knew him!" The blond guffawed. "We trained under King Kai together! We were fellow disciples! Didn't he tell you about me?! About the wish?!"

Gohan's silence spoke volumes.

"That's just like him, isn't it?" Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat and dejection. "If it doesn't involve food or saving the planet, he forgets it right away." Muttering impreciation beneath his breath, he finally turned his attention to the flame-haired female standing behind him. "Would you mind leaving her alone?" He gestured to Zangya. "I've only got five days left on my tab so...well, I'd like to make good use of them, you understand."

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zangya sputtered. "Five days or no, its not like I'd go out with you or anything, even if you are a stud!"

Both boys sweatdropped. Naruto was the first to reclaim his voice.

"Ah...Zangya-san?"

"W-What?"

"I didn't even ask you out yet."

"W-Well...I wouldn't be opposed to if if you did!"

Naruto facepalmed.

"Look," he began toward Gohan, "if she tries anything, if she gets out of hand...I'm sure you and friends can handle her, right?"

...I guess." Gohan relented. He was loathe to let her go after what she'd done to Krillin. And he wasn't quite sure he trusted this Naruto character, either. So what if his father had never spoken of him? His power was at least on par with that of his ascended form. If he denied the blonde's request, he'd almost certainly have a fight on his hands. While Gohan held no doubt of his own power, he wasn't about to risk his life, for a pointless battle that could just as easily be avoided. Violence was simply not in his nature. It stung at his pride to let her get away clean, though...

"Fine." he nodded. "I don't know if you're telling the truth, but I'll trust you."

"Great!

Naruto held out a hand toward Zangya.

"Shall we then, Zangya-chan?"

The alien eyed him warily.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The blonde's smile brightened.

"You don't." he admitted. "But I did save your life. The least you can do is put up with me for five days, neh?"

Tentatively, she took it, her fingers twining within his own.

Thus began five very strange days.

**A/N: Alright, I must be on crack. Who in the bloody hell would've ever thought of pairing Naruto with Zangya? Me, of course. Just got done with watching the Bojack movie, and I found myself reminded of a singular fact. Bojack is an ass! But Naruto's already died twice, so , unless the Namekian Dragon Balls are used, he won't be coming back once his time is up...Poor Naruto! So...**

**...Review, WOULD YOU KINDLY?!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
